12 Weeks
by AbsentFleshDoesGhostBones
Summary: The first three months were not so good...but now it's time to celebrate. Story in two parts. Yaoi/Lemon/Mpreg [Riku x Sora] BONUS! Finished...for now.
1. Chapter 1

Riku pulled into the driveway. It had been a long week. He was finally able to go back to work full time since the last weekend when Sora began to feel better than he had in weeks.

_Riku, you should go. Really…I'm fine…_He had said. As much as he didn't want to in fear that Sora would take another bad turn, he couldn't deny that they needed the money. Especially now that they started to think about all the expenses for the baby. So, he went and the forty hours nearly killed him. On the flip side, however, Sora's twelve-week milestone had passed on Wednesday and they both collectively sighed of huge relief. The baby was doing well and so was Sora and now they had passed the most important milestone of the pregnancy so far – the chances of a miscarriage had dropped by like 90%. This was good because Riku had lost sleep over worrying about them waking up to…. something horrible. But now? Now he could breathe.

He stepped out of his car and clicked the lock button causing his car to double-beep. His work shoes clacked ever-so-slightly on the pavement leading to their bungalow. He smiled to himself as the thought of seeing Sora filled him with joy. He fumbled around for the house key as he opened the screen door. The key was centimeters from the lock as the door suddenly flew open, Sora beaming on the other end. Riku looked up, saw his husband and said, "Well, hello there."

Sora grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the doorway. Riku still held onto his keys in one hand and his jacket and briefcase were in the other. Sora closed the space between them almost entirely and squeezed at Riku's wrists, all while looking directly into his lover' eyes. He slid his hands down to take hold of the items in his hand. He gently dropped them to the floor and got up on his toes, locking his lips together with Riku's. It had been _weeks_ since either of them had held a kiss longer than mere seconds. The absence had only made their hearts grow fonder and the contact triggered a spark within them both. Riku slowly lifted his arms to wrap them entirely around Sora's small frame. A quick pang of worry jolted through him as he took note of Sora's skinnier body. With Sora being sick all the time there would be no doubt that the man had lost weight but Riku remembered how many times he had heard Dr. Kinsey stress to her patients the weight they were supposed to gain. _Well…he's doing better…obviously, _Riku thought to himself, pushing the feeling away.

Sora pressed his lips a bit harder and Riku couldn't hold still any longer. One of Riku's hand slid up to reach Sora's soft face. He began to initiate the movement of both their lips and bodies. The intensity elicited a quiet moan from deep within Sora's throat and burst of energy and excitement ran through Riku's body. He began to feel desperate, but he knew he had to be gentle. He absolutely couldn't let anything go wrong. Not now.

Sora pulled away and tugged at Riku's right arm as he headed towards their bedroom. He could hardly get there fast enough and Riku practically stumbled over his own feet. "Sora!" he chuckled, "not so fast." But Sora didn't stop until they reached the end of their bed. Here, Sora pushed Riku on the bed to make him sit. Riku crashed down as Sora ran over to their full-length mirror and stood before it, turned to his side. Sora looked back at Riku and said, "Riku…look!" With that he turned his head back to look in the mirror and bunched the fabric of his shirt up to his chest, exposing his abdomen. Riku's eyes trailed from Sora's face down to his husband's pale belly. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at, there was nothing wrong with his skin. But then Sora ran his own hand down the middle of his stomach revealing the small bump that had formed there. Sora lightly cupped his burgeoning bump and smiled in the mirror. Riku sat at the end of the bed, dumbfounded and jaw ever so slightly slack. He had been so worried about the health of Sora and the baby the past several weeks that he had almost completely forgot about the fact that the baby and _Sora_ were going to start growing.

Something inside Riku awoke. The mixture and rawness of emotions rising inside him practically made him faint. The full realization of what was happening fell on him as a stack of bricks. But from the mixture of emotions arose one in particular: overwhelming happiness. He had only felt like this one other time…

Sora looked in the mirror at his own body and then re-focused on the face of his husband in the background. The look on Riku's face reminded him of their wedding day, when Riku looked at Sora with a dreamy yet intense stare. Sora smiled and turned around to face his lover. Riku didn't move and so Sora took initiative. He pulled on Riku's arm and got the taller man to stand. He brought Riku over to look in the mirror. Sora slowly lifted his shirt once more with his left hand while he reached behind him to grab Riku's right hand. He guided Riku's larger hand to his abdomen, resting Riku's thumb over his bellybutton. Riku's hand was warm and gentle. The touch felt so good against Sora's sensitive skin. As Riku's fingers cupped the small bump he also took a step closer to Sora, closing entirely the already-small-space in between them. Riku pressed his hand just a bit more into Sora's flesh so as to feel the warmth passing between their skin. Sora reached up to cover Riku's hand and arm with his own and lazily laced his fingers with Riku's. He dropped his head back into the chest of his lover. Riku buried his nose into Sora's sweet-smelling hair. He began to slowly move his hand left to right on the warm, swollen flesh. It took all his power not to squeeze Sora with all his might, as he wished to be as close to his husband as physically possible. Sora squeezed at Riku's arm, expressing the same sentiment.

Riku removed his hand and took Sora by the shoulders to turn him. The now faced each other and Riku laced his fingers into the hair on the back of Sora's head, his thumb resting on Sora's jawline. They stared into each other's eyes momentarily before Riku dove down to press their lips together. He felt desperate once more and wrapped his free arm around Sora's waist and back. He pulled him in closer, causing the bulges forming in both of their pants to brush up against each other. They moaned simultaneously into each other mouths. It had been such a long time since either of them felt horny. And the joy pulsing through their veins energized them. The kissing increased in intensity as their blood began to boil.

Riku broke away, breathing heavily, and gently guided Sora to the edge of the bed. Sora sat and pulled his shirt all the way off as Riku did the same. Sora crawled backwards to reach the pillows and laid. Riku took a moment to admire his husband's body, lingering on the bump that was still visible even as Sora laid back. _This is really happening_, he thought to himself. But the joy just wouldn't stop. He wanted nothing more than for this family, for _his_ family, to be safe and happy and healthy. As he looked down at Sora, he felt something primitive switch on inside him. Nothing would ever be as sexy as seeing his own husband laying before him _pregnant_ with his own—their own – child. Riku leaned down to prop himself up by his arms, hovering over Sora. Sora, desperately, reached up and grabbed both sides of Riku's face pulling him down. Riku didn't want to deny Sora a single thing.

Sora pulled his husband closer. Even just making out felt slightly foreign to them. The last time they had really gotten into it was when they conceived. Each time they went into to deepen the kiss, they opened their mouths just a little wider and their bodies oscillated together. Soon their tongues were fully intertwined and their groins brushed up against one another in a rhythm. Sora traced his hands down Riku's flexed back while Riku tried to keep as much weight off of Sora as he could manage. Sora began sucking at Riku's bottom lip and digging his fingers into Riku's back out of desperation; groans were escaping his throat every other kiss. Riku felt like he was losing his mind now.

Moving down Sora's neck and chest, Riku kissed every inch of skin he could find. Slowly he found Sora's perked nipple and closed his lips around it. With the tip of his tongue, he brushed across the pink tip. Sora inhaled sharply.

"Sensitive?" Riku whispered quickly.

"Just a little…but keep going…" Sora managed to breathe out, his head rolling back onto the pillow. Riku blew on the wet nipple, making it cold and even perkier. He decided that he was going to use being gentle to his advantage. He engulfed the nipple once more but kept the pressure as light as he could. He lightly traced his tongue in circles and felt his lover shiver underneath him. He drew away slowly, leaving a thread of spit between his bottom lip and the tip of Sora's taunted nipple. Riku looked up to see if any of this was working and was happy to see that Sora's eyes were closed in pure concentration, brow furrowed. Riku smiled to himself as he dove back down to continue the trail of kisses. But when he reached Sora's bellybutton, he paused. Sora's once-defined abdomen was definitely now swollen and tender looking.

Sora peaked down at Riku to see why he had paused. Riku's face hovered inches above where their baby rested, miniscule yet present. Riku then moved so that his elbow was propped right next to Sora's hip, so that his hand could fall lightly on the side of his lover's stomach. He brushed his fingertips over the top of Sora's skin, making goosebumps appear. Sora smiled at the sight of his husband being so tender. Riku finally dropped his lips to meet the peak of the bump. He kissed the skin over and over, prompting Sora to reach down and lace his fingers within the long silver locks, affirming Riku's actions.

As Riku felt the pressure in his own boxer's tighten, he snapped back to reality and continued his way down, occasionally licking at Sora's salty skin. When Riku finally reached the edge of Sora's waistband, Riku slid his fingers under and pulled down. Sora lifted his hips so Riku could free him with ease. When the boxers got to his feet, Sora kicked them off leaving his erection uninhibited. Riku looked down at his husband's hard length and started by kissing the tip. Sora immediately shuddered from the sensation. A new energy flashed through Riku's body as he wanted nothing more than to please his pregnant husband. He tauntingly wrapped his lips around the head but kept the pressure light. He held onto Sora's right hip for leverage and wrapped his free hand around the base of Sora's throbbing cock. Sora moaned loudly and grasped at the hand on his hip. He arched his back as Riku slid his tongue down the underside of his penis. He could almost black out from the pure pleasure filling his body at this moment. Everything was heightened…. his nipple was aching, his abdomen swollen, and his penis was desperate for more. Riku sucked a few more times before Sora grabbed at his hair suddenly.

"Riku! I…I need you…_now,_" Sora locked eyes with his lover, who still had the brunet's member in his mouth.

Riku rose to hover over Sora's face once more. He knew they probably should have stopped ages ago because Sora wasn't supposed to have sex yet. Dr. Kinsey had said it could be too risky, not knowing how it could affect anything. Yet, they both laid there, horny as fuck and leaking pre-cum as if this was the first time they had ever had sex. "B-but, Sora," Riku choked out. Sora looked up at his husband worried to hear what he had to say. "Cadence…told us that it's probably not a good idea yet," Riku breathed out; he didn't look Sora in the eye.

"Babe, it's fiiiiine," Sora reassured him, holding Riku's face.

"But – "

Sora pressed his finger against Riku's lips to sush him. "Shh, Riku, I know my body. I need this, I need you. I need to be close to you…as close as possible." It wasn't hard to persuade Riku, but he still felt a pang of guilt. He wanted to believe Sora. Sora could see Riku's wheels turning from the expression on his face. He _had_ to convince Riku. "Really, babe…we can be gentle. I'll ride you and then I can control how much pressure happens." Riku continued to think, looking sternly into Sora's pleading eyes. "_Please,_" Sora begged.

Riku slowly leaned down to plant a kiss on Sora's red lips. "Does this mean yes?" Sora whispered in between kisses.

"Mmm-hmm," Riku confirmed as he continued to kiss his husband. "Gentle," was all he could mumble. Riku tapped Sora's lips with his index finger, requesting entrance. Sora immediately obeyed, parting his lips to suck on the fingers now in his mouth. After they became properly lubricated, Riku removed his fingers and hastily found Sora's entrance. He circled his wet fingers around the tight hole for a few moments before inserting his index finger fully to the base. He needed to prepare Sora so that the possibility of anything going wrong would stay at a minimum. It had also been quite a while since they had been this intimate. Sora arched his back as Riku moved his finger back and forth. Riku felt Sora's muscles tighten around his finger but then, after a few wiggles, they relaxed. Riku took this as invitation to try more. He removed his single index finger and added his middle. This time he took it slow and waited until Sora relaxed a bit. A gasp escaped from Sora's lips as Riku made it all the way in. Sora's "spot" was just where the tips of Riku's fingers hit. Riku looked up at his lover and felt his own erection press against the fabric of his underwear as he took in Sora's reaction. He stretched his fingers a little farther apart to help prepare Sora. Sora squirmed from the pain but moaned from the pleasure. Reluctantly, Riku removed his fingers from inside his husband.

Sora took this opportunity and grasped at Riku's shoulders to push him back so that he was laying on the bed now. Sora got to his knees and straddled either side of Riku's body. He immediately went to take off the item of clothing that stood in the way of their union. Hooking his fingers under the elastic, Sora removed Riku's boxers with one motion. Finally, Riku's length sprung free and they were both naked. Sora bent over to their side table and opened the top drawer to get the lube. Riku watched Sora intently, taking in all of his husband's body and hanging on every move he made. He watched as Sora opened the cap with a small click; he watched as Sora dropped several drops on his throbbing dick; and he watched as Sora took a few drops to rub on his entrance. God, he had missed the sight of his husband's naked body. He reached out to run his hands over Sora's torso; Sora smiled. "Ready?" Sora inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku, looking into the deep blue ocean's that were Sora's eyes, nodded despite his head telling him not to. Sora elegantly positioned himself over Riku and slid down slowly, taking Riku in inch by inch. They both threw their heads back at the sensation that had long been absent in their lives. They had to restrain themselves, however, and that was taking more effort than anything. Sora's hands grabbed at Riku's chest, as the feeling of ecstasy ran through his groin and up through his limbs. Riku grabbed hold of Sora's hips to tether himself to reality. He mustered all of his self-control in order to not start pounding Sora's ass. They both groaned as Sora took in all of Riku.

After a moment of settling, they both opened their eyes and met each other's gaze. They did have to utter a single noise to know how the other felt in this moment. They maintained the intense gaze as Sora slowly started to lift himself up and lower himself back down on Riku's length. "Hhhnnngghhh," Sora bit his lower lip as he got used to the pleasure-filled pain. Riku's brows furrowed.

Once he was completely enveloped in Sora, the intensity rushed through Riku's whole body. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. He offered his hands for Sora to use as props. Sora grasped hold of Riku's hands, interlaced their fingers, and squeezed to use as leverage as he tilted himself slightly forward and back down again. They caught each other's eyes once more and locked in. Lately, before the pregnancy, their sex had been fast-paced and rough. This was something different. Even though they both knew they had to be "gentle," they also wanted it this way. Not that the love wasn't there before, but something about this love-making reminded them of what sex really meant.

They each reveled in the other's body. For Riku, there was something primitive about it and for Sora, there was a comfort knowing that he and Riku could be this close and his body could be better than the previous few months. Sora leaned forward slowly, moving his arms to around Riku's head and firmly planted a kiss on his lover's lips. Riku held Sora by the ass, making sure to maintain _contact. _He could feel Sora's hot breath on his lips. It had been a long time since Sora had been more active of the two in their love-making, but right now Sora demanded attention. Riku was willing. Sora ran his tongue across Riku's bottom lip before sitting back up and resuming the slow but steady pumping.

For a long while the pace seemed even. With every upward stroke, however, it was beginning to drive Riku crazy and he grabbed his husband's thigh, not wanting to be the one to set the pace. Sora understood the meaning and knew he had driven Riku crazy enough. When Riku had closed his eyes in concentration Sora took the opportunity to catch him off guard and quickened his pace. Riku let out a half-surprised half-compulsory moan that came from deep within his throat, "Sorrraaa," his lover's name falling from his lips in a moan. Sora leaned down next to Riku's ear, hovered there for a long second and letting his hot breath tickle the skin.

"Cum for me, baby," Sora whispered and Riku shivered. Riku reached around and grabbed Sora's ass once more so as to guide his lover to the exact right spot. He decided to thrust ever so slightly and as he did so, found Sora's p-spot. The tip of Riku's cock rammed into the spot over and over and the calculated, smooth Sora melted away into uninhibition. He ran his own fingers through his chestnut locks, letting Riku do the work for a minute while pleasure filled his lower half. Seeing his lover in this state, sent Riku to the edge. Sora tightened and loosened around Riku's penis, making it impossible for Riku to hold on much more. Sora propped himself up with one arm, breathing heavily and interspersed with Sora whispering "cum … for … me." They found each other's eyes once more before Riku flew over the edge and emptied himself fully into Sora. Sora continued to grind as Riku finished inside him. Sora looked at his lover's concentrated face that was furrowed but slowly melting into ecstasy. Sora smiled.

Finally, after what seemed like several minutes and when Riku finished reveling in his orgasm, he opened his eyes to see Sora's lovely, glowing face. Riku cupped the side of Sora's face, pulled him down, and kissed him. He took hold of Sora's butt and gracefully rolled them around to switch positions. Riku raised up to his knees and fully took in the sight of Sora's glowing body lying sprawled out in front of him. His eyes scanned Sora's serene expression, down to his chest which was rising and dropping rapidly, then down to his plump stomach until he reached Sora's fully-erect penis which was dripping with little drops of pre-cum. Riku backed himself down the bed and lowered his face. He laced his arms under Sora's folded legs and positioned this a part and over his shoulders. Slowly he dove lower and met Sora's throbbing length with warm breaths. Just barely he stuck out his tongue and swiped over the base of the head causing Sora to grasp the comforter below him.

But then Riku did something unexpected and pulled Sora down by the hips and raised his face to just below Sora's belly button. He wrapped his long arm fully around Sora's thigh and stroked the right side of Sora's small stomach with his hand. He bowed his head and planted a gentle, but long kiss on his husband's bump. Sora opened his eyes and leaned up to see what Riku was doing, frustrated at the pause in stimulation. But once he realized Riku was kissing their baby, his heart melted, and a warmth ran through his body. He felt compelled to run his hand through Riku's silver hair and lace his fingers through the strands. Riku rose from his kiss and ran his thumb across the pale skin once more before unlacing his right arm, pushing it up Sora's body and raising a finger. Sora instinctually sucked on the finger, coating it in saliva. After a few moments, Riku removed the finger and lowered himself down once more. Slowly he found Sora's entrance and circled it with his wet finger before sliding it in a few inches. He arched his finger upwards and prodded until he found what he was looking for. Sora's muscles momentarily contracted, and his body tensed as Riku began massaging his prostate. Riku looked up at his lover to see Sora's chest arch, hand grasp at the headboard, and a soft moan escape his lips. The sight sent a tingle through Riku's cock.

Riku now decided to pick up the pace after having slowed things down. He began by lightly kissing the tip of Sora's penis while he continued with the massage. This was driving Sora wild. Riku stuck out his tongue to lap up the pre-cum and to solidly lick across the base a few times. Sora's body shuddered each time. He then began kissing down the back of Sora's erection, to his balls, and down to his perineum. Riku kissed and sucked at this area before he swiftly removed his finger from Sora and replaced it with his mouth. He then grabbed around Sora to prop him up at a better level and quickly slid his tongue ever-so-slightly into the tight muscle. Sora gasped and grabbed the sheets tightly. Riku sucked, kissed, and twirled his tongue all around Sora's entrance. Periodically he would slip his tongue in and out, going deeper each time. Riku wanted nothing but pure pleasure for Sora. Sora squirmed above him, trying his best to keep his asshole at a proper height. As it became too much for him, Sora grabbed at the one hand of Riku's that was still holding onto his hip. He tucked the tips of his fingers under Riku's palm and squeezed. Riku took this as a sign that his lover was close, but he did want to revel in it. After twirling his tongue once more, he glided his tongue slowly up Sora's perineum, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva between Sora's asshole and balls. Here, he opened his mouth and fully enveloped one of Sora's testicles, playing with it for a few seconds. He heard a small mew from up above him.

Riku then slid his tongue up the back side of Sora's erection once more. He propped himself up in order to take in Sora in full. He took a second to re-wet his index finger and found the entrance again. He quickly resumed the massage and engulfed Sora's cock simultaneously causing Sora to tense up one more time. Riku lapped at the tip and then sucked half-way down while he maintained contact with Sora's p-spot. Sora tightened his grip around Riku's hand and croaked out, "Riiiiku…I'm…going…to –" he interrupted himself with a growl as Riku increased the pressure. Riku made sure to hasten his pace and continue the pressure. Sora tried once more to warn his lover, but "Ri -" was all he could manage before he released fully into Riku's mouth, screaming out in ecstasy and clutching at the bed and Riku's hand. "Ahhhh," Sora yelled as the orgasm rocked through his body causing all of his limbs to contract. The orgasm seemed to last several waves as Riku continued to slurp up all of Sora's cum. Finally, he released and swallowed as Sora's body fell limp to the bed. Riku untangled himself, rose to his knees, and wiped his lips as he watched the serene look on Sora's face. Sora's whole body had relaxed under Riku.

Riku brought himself up to hover over Sora again. He gazed upon his lover's closed eyes and parted lips. He shut his own eyes and placed a sweet kiss on his husband's lips. Sora returned the kiss and raised his hand to cup Riku's face. They kissed for several moments before Riku felt weak and flopped next to Sora. However, he only stayed like this momentarily before he turned and wrapped his body around Sora's, turning to their sides. He ran his hand down the side of Sora's naked body.

Riku brought his lips to Sora's ear and whispered, "You taste sweeter."

Sora chuckled and replied, "Really? It must be all the fruit I've been craving…"

Riku smiled. "Perhaps." He then slid his hand down to cup Sora's small belly. He could fit the whole bump within his palm. Sora sighed at the touch and placed his own hand on top of his husband's.

After a few moments, Sora whispered, "That…was the best orgasm I think I've ever had."

This time Riku chuckled, "Really? Why is that?"

"I dunno, the prostate massage felt so good, but, like, even more intense than usual. It seemed like there was extra pressure this time."

Riku made note of this and replied, "I'm glad. It was the best orgasm I've had too." Riku thought of the emotion that had filled his body and passion that had been between them. They laid there for hours, Riku clutching at their baby and their legs entwined together: two becoming one. Thank god the first twelve weeks were over.


	3. BONUS

Here's a little bonus

**The Next Morning**

Sora's eyes fluttered open; he was on his back. After his eyes adjusted, he turned to his left to see Riku face down in his pillow, bare back half-covered by the sheet. Sora _could _leave his husband alone and let him rest…but he just couldn't help himself. He reached his left hand over and gently ran his hand over Riku's smooth, muscled back. It took a moment before Riku began to stir. Without even opening his eyes, Riku extended his left arm out to mirror Sora's sentiment. His large hand landed on the small, warm bump underneath the white t-shirt Sora wore. His thumb brushed over the shirt a few times before Sora withdrew his own hand from Riku's naked back and placed it on top of his husbands. He tucked his fingers under Riku's palm and squeezed while his other hand pulled up the shirt that was blocking skin-to-skin contact.

Riku smiled into his pillow as he felt the contact and he finally opened his eyes. He looked over at his husband who was looking down at their intertwined hands. He slipped his hand out from underneath Sora's and pulled himself closer, turning to his side. Sora looked up into Riku's beautiful aquamarine eyes and wondered what color their child's eyes would be. He hoped it would be the ones he was looking at. Riku ran his hand down Sora's side and landed back onto the space below Sora's bellybutton. Suddenly, a switch turned on in Sora and he could hardly help himself. Memories of the previous night were sweet and fresh on their minds and the morning light was heavy with romance.

Sora pulled Riku's face down to his level and kissed him hard. This beautiful man above him had made him orgasm like none other the night before and he wanted nothing more than to return the favor. He pulled Riku in even more, opening his mouth so their tongues could wrap around one another. The kiss was wet and messy but Sora could tell Riku was on his same level. Riku felt his boxers tightening and lowered his hips to lightly grind on Sora's growing erection. The sensation sent sparks up Riku's spine and he couldn't help but to moan into Sora's throat.

Before Sora lost control on the situation, he forcefully pushed Riku over to his back and climbed on top. He folded his body to resume the eager kiss, taking Riku's face in between his hands. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's back and hugged him in. The excitement and pure passion buzzed through their bodies like lightning bolts. Finally, Sora separated and hovered just a couple inches above Riku's face. They looked into each other's half-lidded eyes as they caught their breath. Riku thought maybe Sora was finished, but to his surprise Sora began kissing down his face and then neck… and then chest.

Sora lingered on each wet kiss he placed on Riku's warm skin. He used one arm on the side of Riku to prop himself up and the other to feel Riku's toned abdomen. Sora puckered his swollen lips and kissed Riku's hard nipple while pinching the other between his index finger and thumb. Riku squirmed underneath him in pleasure. Riku was reveling in the sensations that Sora brought to his skin but was increasingly aware of the erection in his underwear. Sora was taking his own time to work his way down Riku's body, letting the pressure build. As he worked his way down Riku's stomach, he decided to take hold of the bulge formed in his husband's boxers. At first he brushed over it but then wrapped his fingers around the trapped cock. Riku squirmed even more at the growing pressure. "Sora…" he whispered.

Sora smiled to himself and glanced up at Riku whose face was contorted in concentration on the sensation. The brunet slid his fingers under the elastic of Riku's boxers and pulled them off, throwing them on the floor behind him. Aware of his surrounding again Riku looked up at Sora and said, "Babe…you don't have to—"

Sora sat up on his knees above Riku, "I _want _to. Besides, who knows how long I'll be feeling better like this." And with that he positioned himself over Riku's length and licked up from base to tip causing Riku to throw his head back and moan. Sora didn't want to test his gag reflex now though so stuck with focusing on the head. He ran his tongue over Riku's sensitive spot a few times before engulfing the whole tip. Riku gripped the sheets beside him and relaxing into the pleasure. It took a lot not to start thrusting into Sora's wet mouth but didn't want to make Sora uncomfortable. Sora began to produce a lot of saliva and drool dripped down the bottom of Riku's penis. Sora was lapping and slobbering all over Riku, but it turned Riku on. Sora surfaced for a moment and let some spit drip off his lips onto Riku's balls. It then traveled south and Sora wet his two fingers in it briefly. With no warning, he then slid his fingers into Riku's entrance swiftly. Riku tightened around Sora's fingers at the sudden intrusion. Pointed slightly upward, Sora's fingers quickly found Riku's trigger and prodded it a few times. Riku's muscles relaxed but he tensed up his grip on the sheets. The p-spot massage just about had him seeing stars.

Sora slipped his fingers back out, wrapped his whole hand around his husband's length, and began pumping. Riku reveled in the multitude of sensations; he peeked down at Sora and seeing his husband at work turned him on even more. He instinctually laced his long fingers through the brunet locks, regaining some connection between the two. Unfortunately, a blow job meant that Sora was…all the way down there. Sora recaptured Riku's erection in his mouth and hastily twirled his tongue around, picking up speed with his hand as well. Riku wouldn't last much longer; he propped his head on one of his arms to continue to enjoy the visual. Sora increased his pressure and speed and before long Riku spilled all over Sora's hand. Sora watched as his husband peeked and knew that he would be looking for closeness in the aftermath.

Sora crawled up to hover over Riku once more, feeling his strong leg as he went. Desperately, Riku grabbed ahold of Sora's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's middle hoping to convey his state of pure happiness. Sora smiled into the kiss and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Riku exhaled. "You're amazing."

"Psh, you flatter me. That's for last night."

"We've had as much sex in the past twelve hours than we had for the past six months," Riku laughed at his exaggeration.

"What can I say?" Sora shrugged as he rolled off Riku and towards the edge of the bed. "Something has surged inside me," he stated as he got up headed toward the bathroom.

"You can say that again," Riku whispered to himself as the pitter-pat of the shower sounded from the other room.

"You coming?!" Sora yelled from the bathroom.

"Yup, yes," Riku nodded eagerly, rolling off the bed.


End file.
